No puedo amarte
by hina ale
Summary: Amar, no es un sentimiento que exista en él, ó al menos eso quiere pensar, el tiempo sigue pasando, al cumplir su venganza se da cuenta que no todo era como él pensaba, pero ya es demaciado tarde. Two-Shot SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Antes que nada he de decir que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este es un Two-Shot, la primera parte es narrada por Sasuke y la segunda por Sakura, si les gusta, subiré la segunda parte.

_**No puedo amarte**_

_El viento sopla suavemente y se lleva con el algunas hojas de los árboles, puedo escucharte sollozar pero aunque quiera no me volteare. Sólo puedo escuchar tus plegarias. Me remuerde el corazón no amarte de esa manera, no poder corresponder lo que sientes por mí, tener que dejarte de esta manera, todo hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras venido a detenerme ¿Por qué tuviste que venir Sakura?_

_Me recuerdas aquel día donde nos nombraron un equipo, aquel día donde te convertiste en mí molestia, te odiaba; como podías hablar sobre algo que nunca sentiste, nunca estuviste sola._

_Pero ahora me dices que si yo me voy, __**"será como que si estés sola" **__trato de ignorar tus palabras, pero me has hecho voltear a verte, estas llorando, aprietas tus manos; quiero evitarlo y eso hace que me enfurezca conmigo mismo ¿Por qué siempre haces que quiera cuidarte, protegerte? No lo entiendo, pero sé que no es amor lo que siento por ti._

_Tal vez sólo un lazo de amistad, compañerismo, pero nada más. Me amenazas diciendo que si no regreso contigo gritaras. Así que en un movimiento aparezco detrás de ti, siento como te helas y sólo puedo responder un __**"Gracias… Sakura" **__antes de que todo se nuble para ti, pero antes sueltas un leve._

_**-Sa…su…ke-kun- **__Te sostengo entres mis brazos para que no caigas al suelo, para luego recostarte en una banca, sé que hago mal dejándote ahí, pero no hay vuelta atrás, debo marcharme. Acaricio tus cabellos en un suave movimiento. No volveré y tal vez tú siempre tengas esa esperanza, la que yo algún día atraviese esa puerta y valla junto a ti. Pero no será así, aunque yo pudiera volver, sé que no lo haré, no tengo nada en este lugar, sólo malos recuerdos._

_Miro por ultima vez tú silueta en esa banca, ya es tarde, no tengo corazón y por lo tanto no puedo amarte, soy un vengador Sakura, no soy nada más que eso, mí alma murió aquella noche en que mi clan perdió la vida, ese día se me arrebato el alma, dejando un cuerpo con sólo un sentimiento y ese es el odio, por lo tanto Sakura, entiéndeme, no puedo amarte._

_Ya a pasado más de dos años y estoy a un paso de acercarme a mi venganza, te vi hace dos días, trataste de hacerme volver, pero tus ojos… tu mirada reflejo miedo, sí, soy un monstruo, ese que busca poder a toda costa, abandona a sus compañeros por más poder, pero aún a si, tus labios pronunciaron un __**"Sasuke-kun" **__¿Por qué sigues amándome Sakura? que no vez que no puedo amarte. Trate de matar a Naruto frente a tus ojos, pero aún así me viste con amor. No pude hacerlo, Orochimaru llego antes de que yo realizara mi técnica._

_El tiempo sigue pasando ¿Qué nos deja? malas experiencias, sangre derramada en nuestras manos, sólo eso. Nada más que un triste recuerdo. Debería sentirme feliz, al fin he cumplido aquello que me propuse a mis siete años, pero ¿Para que? Ahora me doy cuenta que fue una estupidez, ese día tire mí vida a un acantilado._

_Creo que tuviste razón Sakura, esta batalla no me trajo felicidad, sólo un vació a mí cuerpo, una sensación de devastación. Me pongo de pie, tengo un poco de fuerza aún y entonces comienzo poco a poco a caminar, no estoy seguro a donde voy, ya que no tengo a donde ir._

_Miro hacia el cielo y entonces recuerdo tu sonrisa, esa que siempre me acompañaba en las noches mientras estaba lejos de ti, pero yo no puedo amarte, sé que no puedo hacerlo. Las fuerzas me van dejando y sólo puedo recargarme en un árbol, me deslizo hasta caer sentado en el suelo y entonces los recuerdos vuelven a mí, puedo ver en mí mente aquellos días en que éramos un equipo, cuando Naruto y yo te protegíamos, cuando tratamos de sacarle la mascara a Kakashi-sensei. _

_**-Una lagrima- **__toco mí rostro sin poder creerlo, una lagrima ha rodado por mí mejilla, puedo ver su resplandor en la yema de mi dedo y ahora sé que todo este tiempo trate de convencerme de no amarte, pero es que, ¿Acaso en mí puede haber algo más que odio? no creo que sea así._

_Siempre te trate mal, las cosas no pueden cambiar y menos el pasado, es irreversible todo lo que te he hecho pasar y lo lamento. Lamento no haberte podido dar lo que tú deseabas. ¿Amor? eso no está en mí, no puede estarlo._

_Ves. Sigo tratando de convencerme de que no hay sentimientos hacía ti. Me sostengo de una rama del árbol, mientras intento en vano ponerme de pie, tengo que volver, tengo que verte y poder decirte lo que nunca quise saber._

_Pero ya es tarde, la sangre sigue saliendo de mis heridas, cada vez me siento más débil, no puedo ponerme de pie y mucho menos ir hacía ti. Sakura ¿Todavía me esperas? Esa pregunta me esta torturando. Tal vez ya has encontrado a quien querer y te has olvidado de este tonto. Tal vez decidiste ser feliz a costa de olvidarme._

_Ya he comenzado a toser sangre, respiro con dificulta y mi cuerpo está más pesado, ha llegado mí fin. Pero. No quiero irme, no puedo._

_Vuelvo a sostenerme de la rama y poco a poco consigo ponerme de pie; ya he dejado de sentir dolor y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mis labios. Estoy caminando, con mi mano derecha me sostengo de las ramas para no caer. Sé que tal vez no resista, pero debo intentarlo._

_Llegar a ti, es lo ultimo que quiero hacer__**- Sakura- **__Tu nombre y tu recuerdo me mantiene con vida. Siento un horrible dolor en el pecho y ahora me encuentro tirado sobre la tierra, ya no puedo más, mi cuerpo esta convulsionando y mi vista se nubla. Puedo escucharte gritar mi nombre. La desesperación por verte me causa ilusiones._

_Ahora siento como me rodeas con tus brazos y emanas chacka de tus manos. Dios a un me ama, me ha permitido verte, aunque sea en mi imaginación, con un movimiento torpe acaricio tu mejilla y seco esas lagrimas que derramas por mí._

_**-Sakura, no puedo amarte- **__Son palabras tontas lo sé y tú expresión me lo reitera, te he vuelto hacer daño__**- Pero te amo.**_

_Esa ultima frase ha hecho que abras tus ojos, sé que no puedes creerme, pero me dices que también me amas, sonrió es lo ultimo que me queda. Ya no tengo fuerza y mi mano ha dejado de acariciar tu mejilla. Mi vista se ha nublado por completo y de mis labios sólo queda decir__**-Adiós Sakura.**_

_-¡SASUKE-KUN!_

_**Continuara…_


	2. No puedo amarte II

Hola

Gracias a todos las que pusieron mi fic en favoritos, los que me agregaron como autora favorita y a la que lo puso en alerta (sinceramente no sé si es bueno o malo, así que pido que me expliquen jeje soy nueva acá)

Pero sobre todo, gracias a "**FLOX, Setsuna17, saku-suzumiya, Lupita-chan, Ikamari, ., SabakuNoSora por averse tomado el momento de mandarme un Reviews"**

Muchas gracias en serio, ahora la ultima parte de mi Two-shot, esta vez contada por Sakura, así que alisten los pañuelos, que esta parte es súper linda.

Si más que decir, que gracias por leer y espero me dejen un comentario más n_n.

Bye

**No puedo amarte II**

_La batalla contra dos miembros de la Akatsuki no nos deja avanzar. El tiempo sigue corriendo y con el se acababa mi esperanza. Puedo observar las llamas del amaderatsu, que se entendían desde los territorios Uchiha, una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar. _

_Mi equipo junto al ocho, tratamos de derrotar a esos ninjas renegados, pero por más ataques que le damos a un enmascarado, es como si fuera un fantasma, no los recibe. De pronto otro miembro llega, esté es como una planta y lo que ha dicho, nos ha dejado sin palabras._

_**-Sasuke ha matado a Itachi- **__Digo en un susurro, mi cuerpo reacciona y no puedo controlarlo, en unos segundos me encuentro corriendo hacía él. Tengo que asegurarme de que este bien. Sólo quiero verlo aunque sea una vez. Las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No puedo responderme, pero una angustia se ha apoderado de mi alma._

_He llegado a los terrenos Uchiha, las llamas negras están por apagarse y puedo observar una silueta en el firmamento. Llevo una mano ha mi pecho__**- ¿Será Sasuke?- **__Me acerco con lentitud, sé que debería apresurarme, si es Sasuke podría ocupar asistencia medica, pero. Por más que intento apresurar el paso, no puedo. Al fin estoy a un metro del cuerpo y esa angustia se incrementa, pero ¿Por qué? Es el cuerpo de Itachi el que veo ¿Por qué siento esto? No puedo respirar. _

_Volteo hacía todas las direcciones tratando de encontrarlo__**- No está- **__Me agacho frente al cuerpo del Uchiha, llevo mi mano a su cuello, pero cuando estoy a unos centímetros de tocar la yugular detengo mi movimiento, es como si lo tocara estuviera traicionándote. Volteo hacía el suelo y veo un camino de sangre, mi corazón empieza a acelerarse tanto como mi respiración, me pongo de pie y comienzo a seguir el rastro. En cada paso que doy siento que dejo mi alma; las gotas de sangre van incrementando, eso me empieza asustar__**- Sasuke-kun- **__Murmuro mientras camino un poco más rápido, el rastro me lleva a Konoha, eso significa; una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, las lagrimas han dejado de brotar. Ahora sólo tengo esperanzas__**- Piensas volver- **__Cada vez camino más rápido, sé que me estoy acercando a ti, pero un golpe en seco hace que voltee a la izquierda, mis ojos se abren por el asombro_

_**- Sasuke- **__No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, estas tirado en el césped, me acerco a donde estas. Tus ojos no reflejan vida. Te tomo entre mis brazos, mientras inspecciono cada herida con la mirada, de mis manos emano el chacka curativo y de nuevo estoy llorando. No puedo curarte, tanto esfuerzo y tratando de ser mejor, no ha servido para nada, no puedo curarte, cierro mis ojos de impotencia, mientras trato en vano de mandar más chacka a mis manos. Cuando siento una de tus manos sobre mi mejilla, te volteo a ver, tú tienes una mirada que no puedo descifrar; retiras el rastro de lágrimas._

_**-Sakura no puedo amarte- **__¿Por qué me lo dices? eso ya lo sé, me lo has hecho entender de muchas maneras, sé que no me amas. Muerdo mi labio inferior para no derramar una lagrima más__**- Pero te amo- **__¿Me amas? Abro mis ojos de la impresión, me has dejado sin palabras, pero te pude responder un "yo también te amo" te sonrió y tú me respondes con una leve sonrisa. Pero tu mano ha dejado de acariciar mi mejilla y tu mirada se opaca; siento como mi corazón se detiene al escucharte decir__**- Adiós Sakura.**_

_**-¡Sasuke-kun!- **__Un grito desgarrador sale de mi boca, te aferro a mí, como si tratara de darte mi vida, como si con mi calor volvieras__**- ¡Sasuke! -**__No puedo dejar de gritar, siento que si lo hago más fuerte podrás oírme y regresaras junto a mí._

_**-Por favor Sasuke-kun- **__Digo en un hilo de voz, ya mi voz no puede articular una nota alta, los sollozos se han apoderado de ella y sólo puedo abrasarte._

_Mí mirada esta vacía, no sé cuanto tiempo tengo de estar abrazándote, tu cuerpo antes suave se ha puesto rígido; retiro el camino de lágrimas de mi rostro y te separo de mí._

_Mis ropas están manchadas con tu sangre, no me importa; me pongo de pie, mientras no dejo de verte__**- Tengo que irme- **__Mi equipo me espera, sé que siguen luchando, puedo escuchar el ruido de las kunais al entrechocar._

_Camino hacía donde esta mi equipo, ya llevo más de diez metros de distancia, volteo hacia tras y veo tu silueta en el firmamento, no puedo quedarme, ellos me necesitan._

_Te doy una ultima sonrisa__**- Te amo Sasuke-kun- **__Una ultima lagrima cae hasta el suelo__**- Pero no puedo amarte.**_

_Con esas últimas palabras te digo adiós, esas palabras que se las llevara el viento, esas que sé que nunca escucharas. "No puedo amarte" me repito una y otra vez mientras sigo mi camino._

_Ya no puedo volver a tras y en el futuro tú no estas. No debo voltear hacía atrás aunque sé que siempre estarás en mi mente, por esa misma razón trato de recordar que no debo amarte__**- Ya no puedo amarte Sasuke.**_

_Fin _

_Hina ale_


End file.
